Waiting for Daybreak
by fanwriter95
Summary: Before my story Blue Moon. This is the story of the French coven, or Frenchies, whichever you prefer ; . You never know which Twilight characters could show up in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Because this is mostly history of my own characters, I don't think a disclaimer is needed. But just to be sure, I do not own Twilight or anything else besides the characters in this story. Some of the things they experience and people they meet may not be mine, though. **

**Also, don't worry if some parts don't completely match with the story I wrote before. Trust me, it isn't a mistake :) (I was mostly putting that in for my sis's benefit, since she was confused.) Ok, I'll stop rambling now.**

Ch. 1 ElPOV (Eloise)

I stared lovingly into Fabian's eyes. My mood held a tinge of sadness, though. Fabian could tell, he alwys seemed to know what I was thinking. "Don't worry, El. I'll take care of it and be back before you miss me."

I smiled, "Too late!" He laughed exuberently. I had always loved his laugh. Come to think of it, I loved everything about him. His perfect face. His beautiful, soothing voice..... I had to force myself to pay attention. No matter how tempting it was to spend all day lost in my thoughts, I had to soak up every second my Fabian was still here. "I hate the thought of you in a war!" I tried to put on a pouting face, but it was too hard to do while staring into his eyes.

"Relax, El. I'm immortal. Besides, I've been in many other wars. You know that."

"Yes, but this time doesn't seem right. Everyone you're fighting with is immortal, too, and some may even have abilities."

He kissed me on the forehead, still smiling. "You worry too much. I promise to stay alive forever with you. I won't let some _Englishmen _seperate you and I!"

"Fine. I believe you." I tried to memorize every detail of the man in front of me. My Fabian. I didn't want to forget a single detail while he was off fighting. I heard footsteps outside our room and growled. "Go away!"

A muffled laugh was heard on the other side of the door. It was Celeste, the general and leader of our small clan who had come to take my Fabian from me. Knowing Celeste would be on the battlefield with Fabian helped ease my anxieties a little. I had known him a long time, and he would make sure my love- no, my whole world- was safe. He let himself in. "Not yet. I'm not ready to let him go." I teased.

"I see. Can you give me a rough estimate on when you will be ready?"

I looked at Fabian and gave him a short but passionate kiss. "Never."

Fabian laughed and hugged me tightly to his chest. I would miss that in the long months away from him. He looked at Celeste with a mischevious grin. "What would one missing soldier hurt?"

Celeste's face was full of mock suprise. "Oh no you don't! You are coming even if I have to force you to!"

Fabian smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I have to, El. I'll keep in touch, don't worry. Oh! I almost forgot!" He reached into the pocket of his tunic and pulled out a small box.

Inside was a silver chain bearing a heart studded with a million tiny diamonds. **(a/n, I have a pic on my profile) **I held it carefully in my hands, not wanting to accidently crush it. "Oh Fabian, you really didn't have to!"

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, but-"

"I wanted to give you something to remember me by. It would look stunning on you."

I quit protesting and kissed him again.

The sound of a throat being cleared interupted our peaceful moment. "Fabian, are you coming or do I have to drag you out?!" No matter how stronge he was, I knew Fabian was no match for Celeste's ability. Using only his mind, he moved a pitcher on my nightstand as if proving what he said was true. Sometimes his ability was a real pain.

"Go ahead. I love you." I watched as Fabian got up slowly. He followed Celeste out the door, looking back once to stare at me. Then he was gone from my life. _Stop thinking that, he'll come back. He promised. _I sighed and reached for my comb. I less than five seconds my golden, waist-length hair was pulled back into a long braid. Then I added the necklace Fabian had given me. He was right, it complemented my pale skin. I glided down the stairs, humming quietly as I did every morning. Still, something was bothering me and I couldn't figure out what it was. I decided to talk to Lyra to distract me from these thoughts.

Lyra was the newest memeber of our coven. I was not much older at 50 years and Fabian was only 30. I didn't know how old Celeste was. He had taken me in, and I still thought of him as a sort of father figure.

All of a sudden a hand landed on my shoulder. My instincts kicked in and I spun around, ready to attack. The very person I had been looking for stood there and giggled. I straightened and grinned. "Sorry Lyra. You know, it isn't good to sneak up on vampires. Especially one like me."

She laughed, "You are too full of yourself!" She teased. "I think I could take you!" Newborns had all the fun. I wished I was still as fast and strong as I once was.

Of course, I knew how to get back at her. I closed my eyes and let myself slip into her mind. _Let's see, it would be fun to watch her speak Spanish. _Then I opened my eyes again, taking no time at all to use my ability. She would think I was merely blinking.

"Asi pues, quis hey, que no es divertido!" **(sorry, I couldn't do all the right marks and the translation might me just a tad off) **She thought it wasn't funny, but I thought it was hilarious. I withdrew my ability from her mind. "I don't even speak Spanish! Amagine not being able to understand your own words!"

I laughed, "You have to learn to lighten up, Ly." Sometimes it seemed like I was the most upbeat vampire in the castle.

"Please, quite calling me Ly. Just because your name sounds cool shortened like that doesn't mean mine does."

"Fine, _Lyra!_" But just then I remembered why I had wanted to talk to her before. I sat on the stone floor, my mind far off on a battlefield in Crecy.

"El, are you ok?" I could vaguely feel her presense, but I had to know something first.

Having been as close to Fabian as I was, my mind could slip into his his easily no matter how far he was. Looking through his eyes, things were looking good. _Good luck, although I see you don't need much of it. _I could feel his joy and relief and if stayed with me as I returned to the castle.

"El? Talk to me!"

I turned to Lyra and smiled. "It's fine! I was just checking on Fabian."

She gave me a sympathetic look. "I can't amagine how hard it is to worry about your true love. Still, I wish I had someone to worry about like that..." She stared off dreamily, hardly noticing when I rolled my eyes.

Just then I heard a knock at the door. I swiftly ran to it and found a boy. I could tell by his old uniform that he was a messenger. The boy stared at me, eyes nearly popping out of his head.

Silly mortals.

"What do you want?" I let annoyance color my words, careful not to smile at his reaction.

The human shook his head and mumbled, "M-m-message f-for Elo-Eloise."

Still holding back a laugh I nodded. The poor boy could hardly think straight, and with good reason. He was lucky I wasn't hungry. "I'll take it."

The messenger wore a blank expression. I slipped into his head, wondering why I had to resort to controlling a _human's _thoughts._ Give the woman her message._

"Oh! Right!" He handed me a slip of paper and ran off faster than I thought him capable of.

The note was from Fabian. He had obviously sent it off before leaving, because mail took a long time to travel long distances.

March 1346

I love you. I shall return soon.

-Truly yours, Fabian

I held the note to my chest, a feeling of relief spreading through me.

**Ok, I'll probably post the next chapter when I get the chance, I'm not sure when exactly though so I'm not making any promises.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I hate when the author gives some rant about how they're sorry about being late, but it's true. School started, so I'll be slower at writing. Plus, I don't really care some days! ; ) **

Ch. 2

I went to the door everyday for weeks, waiting for a letter. "Don't worry," Lyra said. "War is a tricky thing. I don't think he has time to write to you." She saw my downcast expression and added, "He's tough. Nothing will happen to him."

"I guess." I myself had repeated that so much that I almost believed it.

Almost.

I could amost see him beside me. His smile lighting up the room. His laugh giving life to every stone. I had remembered every small detail. Even the way his big arms wrapped securely around me. It was as if he were there. As if he were more real now than ever.

"El?"

I opened my eyes, and Fabian was gone again. "What is it, Lyra?" My voice came out sharper than I had intended, and she flinched back.

"El, Celeste wants to talk to you. He's back."

I looked around. It was slightly darker, maybe an hour or two later than when I had closed my eyes. I hopped up from my spot. "Where is he?"

"In his office."

I hardly ever went in there. Fortunately, I knew the castle by heart. I wondered silently what he had to say. He had already told me Fabian would stay to complete his draft, so he would be home later. This would certainly be good news. Maybe Fabian was promoted. Or, even better, he could be coming home early. I smiled at the thought and pushed open the door to Celeste's office.

His face was solumn, but that was no surprise. Celeste was the serious one in the coven. I sat in a chair by his desk. He waited for what seemed like ages. Finally, he began. "I had to talk to you in person, and I know this is a matter you would rather discuss privately. It's about Fabian."

_Of course, _I thought sarcastically. _Who else would you speak privately to me about?_

It seemed like an eternity before he continued. "El, he fought bravely. With more force than a lot of others. I-"

"He's one of the bravest men I know. The best suited for the job." I interupted eagerly. Despite not wanting him off at war, I still felt excited. This was good news. I could tell. Why had I listened to those pessimistic voices?

Celeste held up a hand, "Let me finish. Unfortunatly, he was overcome by three vampires at once. It was a younger, stronger one that finally finished him off. I'm so sorry."

_It was a younger, stronger one that finally finished him off._ I almost laughed at the irony. I would have, if the sound off my future crashing down around me wasn't ringing in my ears. My still heart ached. Why hadn't I checked to make sure he was fine? A second ago he had seemed so close, how could my one true love be gone? I knew the reason, he wasn't gone. This was some cruel joke. any second he would walk into sight and I would yell about how it wasn't funny. I closed my eyes and searched for the familiar feel of his mind.

I couldn't.

This wasn't happening. I was imagining things. My world was _not _ending. I refused to believe it. "It's a mistake. He isn't dead, he promised!" I realized how rediculous this sounded, but I didn't care.

Celeste was by my side, trying to comfort me. The effort was wasted. I was too distressed to think straight. "He tried all he could."

I ran from the room then. Celeste tried to catch me, but failed miserably. In three seconds I was outside, going too fast for humans to see me pass. I had no idea where I was going. Maybe I thought if I ran far enough I would outrun this nightmare. I knew I wasn't thinking clearly, but nothing mattered anymore. As I ran, voices ran through my head, mostly fabian's.

_Don't worry, El. I'll take care of it and be back before you miss me._

_I promise to stay alive forever with you._

_I can't amagine how hard it is to worry about your true love._

_I love you. I shall return soon._

_Don't worry, war is a tricky thing. I don't think he has time to write to you._

This was all too much to take. I stopped abruptly and shook my head to clear it. I looked up and stared into what looked like the English Channel. I sat down on the edge and tried to straighten everything out.

First, Fabian wasn't coming back. I had to accept that sooner or later. No amount of reasurance o sympathy was going to bring him back. My world had ended.

Second, I couldn't just sit here. I knew I couldn't go back to how things were before, but I still had my coven. Celeste and Lyra would never forgive me if I did anything.

I began to weep tearlessly. My body shook from the grief. I felt something lightly tap against my stone chest. It made a tiny _clink _each time. I took a deep, uneccessary breath in an attempt to quiet my sobs. It worked just enough for me to see straight. I looked down to find I was still wearing Fabian's gift.

I grasped it, hoping to feel some comfort. Instead the chain split in two from the force I had put on it. Opening my hand, I found that I had crushed the heart into a small sliver. _Just like my own heart, _ I thought bitterly.

Suddenly, I was enraged. Fabian hadn't kept his promise, no matter how unbelievable. He had lied to _me._ I took the broken and mishapen necklace and flung it into the English Channel. It flew about twenty feet before falling into the dark depths.

I felt empty. Although it was only part of the reason, I was sure my eyes were dark. Maybe it was time to hunt. A plan formed in my mind and I smiled. I took a head start and ran right into the Channel. Being a vampire, I sunk to the bottom but kept running. I didn't stop until I was on the other side. I was now in England. I caught the scent of another vampire emmediatly. It was everywhere, no doubt this was its territory. _Perfect, _I thought. If I hunted here, it was sure to want revenge.

There was a town not far. It was the perfect time, the middle of the night. Everything had worked in my favor. My hunger was overpowering all other senses. I ran to the nearest home. A man and woman were sleeping peacefully side-by-side. I had to drain both to cure my thirst.

Finally my senses seemed sharper. I sighed in relief. I heard a noise in another part of the house, something I had not heard in my blood craze. A small boy walked in, rubbing his eyes sleepily. I couldn't drink anymore, so I closed my eyes. _Go back to sleep._

The boy didn't obey.

I tried again to slip into his mind and failed. I opened my eyes and gave glared at him. This boy was special.

Suddenly I realized I had left this small child just as lonely as me. Although it wasn't normal for vampires to feel sorry for humans, my cold, lifeless heart went out to him. Making a quick decision I scooped up the orphan and ran back the way I had come.

As I got to the Channel, I discovered two problems. First, I couldn't go straight through again. this boy needed to breathe. Second, he was starting to make a fuss.

Maternal instincts I didn't even know I had kicked in. "Shh. It's ok, don't cry." I spotted a bridge and ran toward it.

Then I ran non-stop, somehow knowing exactly where to go. Sometimes the boy would cry or complain about being cold. Each time I tried to soothe him as best as I could. I began to whisper a lullaby from my time as a human I had just remembered. Usually I didn't have a clue what my mortal years had been like.

Finally, I stumbled into the castle. The second I stepped inside three things happened at once. My rage and grief overwhelmed me, I heard Celeste call "El, you're back!", and ran to my room as fast as I could, the kid still in my arms.

**Well, waddya think? please R&R! I still need to write the rest of Ch. 3 which will be in the child's perspective. I don't know when I'll get it done, but I will eventually!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, it's been a while. Hope you enjoy my chapter, though!**

Ch. 3

The boy's POV (I'm saying that cause at first you don't know his name)

I awoke from a nightmare. I was running away from something, but when I tried to remember it I drew up blank. I walked into my parents' room. But instead of finding my mom and dad, I found a beautiful stranger. Her eyes closed, and she looked angry. Why was she here?

In that instant I was flying through the air too fast to see anything. All I could see was open sky and an occasional tree. I felt something hard and cold surrounding me, but I could only make out the face of the stranger in the dark. I tried to cry out, to tell my parents that something was wrong. Had I fallen asleep again?

The woman's voice came to me. She had a very soothing voice, and I began to feel drowsy. I figured someone who sounded that angelic couldn't possibly want to hurt me. Still, I couldn't relax because of the stone that inveloped me. "It's cold!" I complained, sure the woman would listen to me.

She began humming a tune I recognized as an old French lullaby. Finally, I gave in to sleep.

When I woke up, nothing looked familiar. Maybe last night hadn't been a dream. Or maybe I was still dreaming. I found myself in a huge bed. The room held only a wardrobe and a desk with a mirror attached to it. Sitting in a chair in front of the mirror was the woman.

Her hair was darker than I had remembered. I thought it had been golden, but now I saw she had what others called sandy blonde hair. I also noticed it was cut shoulder-length. Maybe I had imagined the locks that drifted to her waist. I _had _been tired last night. She turned to me, and I noticed for the first time her eyes. Blood red. The woman smiled and said, "You're awake!"

I felt a sense of danger, but I couldn't tear my eyes from this beautiful person. She had almost a cruel beauty, though. Like a rose hiding all its tiny thorns from the viewer. She laughed and I thought for a second she had heard my thoughts. "Don't be afraid. I'm not the scariest one here." I knew she was teasing. But even so, I wondered who else lived here. Dracula? The boogey man? who could she possibly be talking about? Someone scary.

I put on a brave face. "I'm not scared!" She laughed at this as if she knew my true feelings, and I didn't doubt that she did. Then I realized where I was. "Where am I, anyway?"

She ignored my question and asked her own. "What's your name, kid?" She smiled, but I could tell she was hiding an emotion. Grief? That was what it looked like, but why?

"Umm...Theron."

"Theron. That isn't an English name."

"My parents are French." Then I remembered something from last night. "Your name's El, right?" A man had said that name, but I hadn't seen anything as I continued to fly through the air.

The woman closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. "It isn't anymore. Call me Eloise." What a pretty name. It was elegant, but with a tinge of sadness to it. Exactly like the person sitting in front of me. She ubruptly stood and walked to the door faster than I had ever seen anyone walk before. "Come." There was no room for negotiating, so I followed.

It was hard to keep up with Eloise. She was fast even for an adult. "Slow down!" I pleaded.

She stopped and looked back. "Oh. Right." Then she began to walk at a pace that I could easily keep up with. We stopped at a large room that I guessed was the dining room. Only a dusty old table stood in the middle. Why was everything so bare in this place?

A man stood off to one side. He frowned and addressed Eloise. "Would you mind telling me what's going on? You run off, then come back with a human? Is this all because of Fa-"

"Don't say his name!" Eloise's voice held so much venom, I almost didn't believe she had said it. The man also looked shocked, as if he wasn't use to being spoken to like that. "Besides, I don't see how what I do- especially under the circumstances- is any of your concern!"

The man winced. "El-"

"Don't call me El! That name died with Fa....Fa...."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Eloise. I know this is all hard for you. Still, I believe an explaination is in order."

"I guess I owe you that much." As I listened to the confusing conversation, I began to realize I hadn't eaten in a while. Just as Eloise finished my stomach made a small growl. She spun around to face me with a puzzled expression.

"I'm hungry." I said simply. Both Eloise and the man exchanged a look. Just then the door burst open and in walked a girl carrying several huge bags.

"Eloise I brought-" Her eyes rested on me then. "Oh, there you are. You must be hungry." I nodded and she handed me something from inside one of the bags. It was a sandwich. I smiled and went to the table to eat.

Eloise continued quietly. "I think we should discuss this in your office while Theron eats." Then in less than five seconds they were gone. All three of them were the strangest people I had ever met. I shrugged and took a bite of my sandwhich.

EPOV

I walked solumnly down to Celeste's office. Why had I picked this place, the one that reminded me of my lost love? I knew it was the best place to talk privately, and the farthest from where Fa-Theron was. Damn, why did I keep thinking that? I knew the answer, the kid had grown on me. I had spent the night puzzling over it while he slept.

I shook my head and returned to my last thoughts forcefully. I had seen how Lyra had reacted when she saw Theron. She stiffened slightly and stopped breathing. For this reason I had chosen to take her down her with Celeste and I. This was the farthest place from the dining room. I realized my thoughts sounded like the worry of a mother for her son. That was it, he was like a son to me. Again, I pushed the thought from my mind. How could I possibly think of a _human _that way? What was wrong with me today?

I stopped in front of Celeste's office. This time, it was my turn to give the news. I walked in and the others folowed silently. When they were inside, I shut the door and began to talk about last night. I left out a few parts, like the fact that I was trying to end my worthless existence. "While he was sleeping I thought about many things. I can't bare to take his life, he's special." I didn't say what else I was thinking. _He's too innocent._

Then Lyra asked what everyone else had avoided. "You look...different."

Celeste nodded. "I've heard of aspects of a person changing along with their additude. Eloise has had a tramatic expirience."

_Had a tramatic expirience._ It was an interesting way of saying 'has lost the only reason to live.' I ran a hand through my hair. "I cut it. I couldn't stand having it that long." Shoulder-length was much more managable than waist-length. The slight color change was not my doing. Although, I didn't mind the darker tone.

Celeste brought everyone back to the subject we had gotten away from. "How old is this Theron?"

"No older than 5." I guessed.

"He's very young. Are you sure you can resist that long?" He knew I would understand perfectly. He couldn't stay human for long. "That's at least ten years." Celeste was against immortal children. I had also heard stories and did not wish that life on the boy.

"15 is still very young, but better than 5."

Celeste nodded. "It will be hard, though. For all of us."

I gave him a sympathetic look. He hadn't asked to try something that seemed so impossible. "Thank you. I'm sorry I yelled at you before."

"I understand. Unfortunately, no one here can know exactly how you're feeling." He paused, then added. "There's one more thing. You have to tell him everything."

I knew what he was saying. He was talking about what had happened last night and who we were. "I know. I'll tell him tomorrow. Then I'll ask him what his decision is."

**Uh-oh! :) Sorry, cliffy. I know, it sucks. But the more reviews I get the faster I'll pst the next chapter. So go on, you know what to do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, it's been too long. I made up for it by writing a long one! I was going to post on Wednesday, but I couldn't bring myself to type. So here I am at 1 a.m. so you all can have the next chapter. All I ask is that you review! :)**

Ch. 4

TPOV (Theron)

I was beginning to like this place, despite having no clue why I was here. This was my second day staying here. I wondered when I would go back to my home.

I walked past a spot that I had found to be a great hiding place. Eloise sped ahead of me, though I could tell she was trying to go slower than she was use to. She stepped into the room that I had first found myself in. It seemed to be her bedroom. She stopped and gave me a sad look. "Sit." I sat on the bed and she went over to the chair, just like the morning before. "Theron, I have two things to tell you. I want you to listen to both before making a decision. Understand?"

I nodded. Finally I would get answers. Maybe I could clear up all the confusion I had been experiencing lately. Maybe I would find out what made her so different from everyone else I had ever met.

Eloise paused for a long time, probably trying to phrase what she was about to say just right. "As you may have realized, none of us here seem normal. The only way I know how to describe it is 'different'...... have you heard legends of the Ancient Beings?"

I thought about it for a second. My mother would always tell me those stories before I fell asleep at night. They were stories of people who lived unnaturally long and separated themselves from everyone else because of their differences. I nodded. What would this have to do with her?

She sighed. "I can't keep avoiding this, so I'll just say it. Those stories are true. I'm a vampire."

My first reaction was disbelief, but then everything started clicking. The speed, the pale skin, the rediculous beauty. I figured this would be the time to run away, fearing for my life. But, this person was just too interesting. Besides, it was easier to think of her as an angel. She couldn't be the cold-hearted killer my mom had told me about.

Could she?

"Are you alright?" She asked hesitantly. She seemed scared, but what could possibly scare a vampire?

I pushed all the questions from my mind. It was much easier that way. "I'm fine. I still don't know why I'm here..." I trailed off, thinking of the only possible answer. Maybe she was the killer...maybe-

"No!" She almost yelled, figuring out what I what thinking. "No, not that at all. The rest is more...complicated. I won't kill you, I swear."

I sighed in relief. "Then why _am _I here?"

Eloise seemed close to tears, although I knew it was impossible for her to cry. "This is hard to say...." She drifted off and hung her head. "Theron, if I had known.... I didn't.... I...."

"What is it? I'll understand, I promise." I sounded so sure, much more than I felt.

She looked up at me, her red eyes filled with an emotion I couldn't decipher. "That's just it. I'm not sure if you _can_ understand."

I walked over to her and said, "Tell me. Even if it's sad, I want to know."

She closed her eyes. In a small voice she said, "I killed your parents, Theron. I'm so sorry."

Everything else clicked in place. I remembered the night before, when I had first seen Eloise standing in my parents' room. It didn't seem possible that she was the one saying those words. Even if it were possible, I couldn't find an ounce of sadness. It came natural to her. She couldn't help it any more than I could help breathing. Even my four-year-old mind could figure that out.

She stared at me, every inch of her beautiful face showing confusion. "Don't you want to leave now?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

She shook her head slowly. "I won't stop you, though."

I hugged her, which I could tell shocked her. "Don't be sad, Ewoise." I heard a laugh and looked up to see her smiling. That alone made everything worth it.

EPOV

I had to admit, Theron's reaction surprised me. He seemed mature for his age. Either that, or he was too young to understand much of what I had said. Either way, a part of me was happy that he had not run away screaming. I smiled at the boy's pronunciation of my name and began to ask my next question. "Theron. The only way you can stay is if you become one of us at 15. I know you won't be left with much time as a human, but 11 years will be a hard time for Celeste, Lyra, and I. Especially Lyra.

He wore a perfectly straight face as he said, "You don't have to eat people. You can change."

He sounded so grown up, but what he was asking was impossible. I laughed at the thought. "There is no other way. I have to eat just like you do." His stomach grumbled in response. Oh, right. That meant that he was hungry. "Hm. I'll be back." In less than seconds I was at Lyra's side. She was already making something over an open fire.

"Hi Eloise."

"Wow, you're good!" I hadn't even told her to make something. She shrugged in response.

"I use to be a cook. This is what I did." She looked at me, finding amusement in my surprise. "You didn't know that? Huh. Maybe Celeste was alone that night.. You know, you should really get out more." Her last statement was an attempt at teasing, but I was hardly paying attention to it.

"I must have been with...." I fell silent when I realized what I had been about to say. The pain came back, swelling and spreading through me like a plague. I walked away slowly, trying to keep my composure. I walked into the first room I could find and slammed the door behind me. Then I slowly sank against the wall. Every day since he'd died I was reminded and yet the pain seemed worse everyday, not better. I closed my eyes and tried to picture his face.

The warm, comforting smile met me. His eyes mirrored my own feelings perfectly. We always understood each other better than anyone else. The pain was completely gone, he was here. I could even feel his arms around me. I whispered, "I love you. I missed you so much."

"Shh. It's ok now." I truly believed it. He was so very real. So familiar, like another part of me. I sighed happily, I was where I belonged right then.

"Eloise? Are you ok?" Celeste's voice cut through my perfect moment. I realized with disappointment that my Fabian had not been with me. He would never again be with me.

The wave of pain crashed down harder than ever. Why had I done that? Hadn't I known it would hurt more to remember him? I silently vowed never to do that again. Fabian would stay locked away in my mind. I would control the grief, I wouldn't let it crush me again.

My eyes opened and I found Celeste sitting beside me. Concern filled his face. My unwillingness to let go of the past was effecting others as well. "Eloise, are you ok?" He repeated.

"I'm fine. I was just....being stupid."

He shook his head. "You can't keep living like this." He thought for a moment, then added, "Do you remember when I said I couldn't possibly imagine what you must be feeling?"

I nodded.

"Well, I don't. But that's only because I experienced something similar as a human. Although I feel less of the pain that I had when I was human, I still remember much of it."

I looked at Celeste with growing curiosity. "What happened?"

"I was 19, and in love with a girl living across from me." He stared off, probably reminiscing. It was a long time before he returned to what he was saying. "We had known each other since our moms would carry us across the street to talk." He smiled at some thought. "She was the closest friend I had, and the only one I would ever love."

"Did you talk to her about it?"'

"Of course. We were even considering marriage when....." Abruptly, he trailed off. I nodded to show that I understood. He didn't have to say the last few words. He continued, his words growing sad. "One night I was out walking. I had always liked to go outside and watch the world at dusk. That night was different, though. That was the night that I was attacked."

No more words were needed. I already knew the rest of the story. Only one question was left unanswered. "What about the girl?"

"I never saw her again. Once I realized what I was, I couldn't bring myself to put her life in danger just to say goodbye." He looked down, thinking of the story he had just told.

I had never known what he had been through before he met Lyra and I. "What was her name?" I knew I shouldn't ask the question, but my curiosity got the best of me.

"Zuri. I wish you could have known her." The smiled appeared on his face again. "She had the best personality. Some people pegged her as a trouble-maker because of her sense of humor. She was never harsh, and only once in a blue moon would she be mad."

We sat there for a few minutes, both picturing the person he was describing. She was just like Fabian had been... I stopped that thought cold. I would not return to the hopeless state I had been before. Instead, I thought on what I should do about Theron. How could I possibly keep from hurting him? Then an answer came to me. The only one that made any sense. Not that this situation made sense in the least. "Celeste, what if we went hunting more? We might not have as much of a thirst for his blood. That's what happened the night I saw him. I didn't even think of hurting him.... well, I didn't _plan_ on hurting him then. There's no telling what was running through my mind then...."

Celeste ignored the last fart and considered my words. "We should go tonight while Theron is asleep. I'll go tell Lyra, I'm sure the boy wants to know you haven't disappeared."

I hadn't thought about what Theron would think. Of course, he would think I had left. The silly human probably jumped to conclusions just like the rest of them. What I was really worried about, though, was his reaction. I stood and gave Celeste one last look. "I'll meet you at the door when he falls asleep." Then I ran to my bedroom, not waiting to hear his response.

Theron was curled up on my bed, his tiny eyes closed. He looked so peaceful that I tried to close the door behind me gently. But, as soon as I did that he snapped to attention like a soldier. He smiled, "Ewoise, you're back!"

The way he said my name got to me every time. I allowed a smile to stretch across my face, too. "Where else would I be?"

He shrugged. "I thought you left."

"I won't leave, Theron." I sat beside him and pulled him into my arms. "I'll stay here, I promise." Of course, that didn't include hunting. If I didn't hunt.... to put it simply, he wouldn't be here if I didn't. I began to hum the lullaby just like the night I had found him. It was something my mom would sing to me, although I had forgotten the words long ago. Just like before, Theron closed his eyes sleepily. Soon his breathing slowed as he sunk into a deep sleep. I picked him up and tucked him into my bed. It was funny how I was sure I would never need it, but now it seemed perfect. "Good night, Theron." I whispered. I felt my eyes growing darker by the second. So, I silently ran to the door to find Celeste and Lyra waiting.

"Finally!" Lyra teased. "I thought you would never come!"

Celeste cast her a disapproving look, "Let's go." We followed him, heading roughly north. It wasn't long before we reached another town. I didn't know the name or even how far it was from our home, but it seemed pretty small.

All three of us went different directions into town. We had gone hunting together enough to know automatically what to do. I chose to cure my thirst as quickly as possible, slipping into the house on the outskirts of the small town. Only an old woman lived there, which I was grateful for. At least I was not killing someone with many years ahead of them. Still, I headed back to where we parted immediately. The whole time I had pictured Theron's face, and my heart wasn't in the hunt. I sat on a rock and waited.

I heard something behind me and turned. The smell was unlike anything I had ever smelled in my existence. I was certain it was the sent of a vampire, but it smelled so different from us. The near silent footsteps came closer, and I thought I saw the glint of gold eyes.

**Uh-oh! Who is it?! ^^) too bad, you gotta wait until I post next time! (you might already know, but oh well!). OK, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll type. I'm pretty busy, but if I'm impressed by the amount of reviews I get, I'll take time out just to write. How about that? :)**

**go on, you know what to do!**

**I  
****V**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, I just finished this chapter so I'm typing it now. I have no reason for not updating except not feeling like it :P oh yeah, and reading The Host- I HIGHLY recommend it if you haven't read it. If you have, you're awesome! lol, anyway.... on with my story!**

Ch. 5

I stood frozen in place, not sure how to react. The stranger approached calmly, and I saw nothing threatening about him. Nothing except his golden eyes. His scent was also a bit off. It smelled.... well, like _deer._

He stopped a few feet away and spoke in a soft voice, "Hello. I'm sorry, I was curious when I realized there were other... vampires here. I haven't come across one since I was... changed." This man was a _vampire?! _I had to admit, besides the eyes and smell he looked perfectly normal. His pauses highlighted the words he seemed to want to avoid. He spoke those words as if he wanted nothing to do with them. I noticed he had a heavy English accent.

I stayed silent, hoping Celeste would come soon. Maybe when he appeared I would feel some comfort.

The man looked at me curiously. "Are you ok?"

I almost laughed. Lately, everyone seemed to ask me that question. Instead I forced myself to say, "I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting you to appear. You caught me by surprise, that's all."

He nodded. "I see. May I introduce myself? My name is Carlisle Cullen."

Carlisle seemed very nice. Still, he had a sadness that never left his eyes. He didn't seem to like being immortal and kept hesitating when the subject came up. He told his story once Celeste and I were use to his presence.

"I grew up in England where my father led witch hunts. I took over when I got old enough. One night I took the search to a sewer. Everyone knew someone, or something, lived there. Little did I know that he was not someone to mess with." Carlisle looked out toward the town, in deep thought. Celeste's expression mirrored his thoughtfulness. Finally, Carlisle continued. "After I realized what I was, I tried everything to end my life. Well, life isn't the word. More like _existence._ Anyway, I found it was much harder than I had imagined."

I pitied the man, finally understanding why he seemed so sad. He never wanted to be one of us, although I still didn't know why. "Carlisle, may I ask _why_ you tried to end your existence?"

He looked down. "I don't want to be a monster. I don't want to kill people."

Celeste, who didn't seem to notice he was just called a monster said, "You must have overcome that. You don't look... thirsty." He noticed.

Carlisle nodded. "I've found an alternative. When I tried starving myself, I caught the scent of deer. That's when I knew I didn't have to be like the vampire in the sewers."

As we thought about this, Lyra appeared. "Ok, I'm back." Then she caught sight of Carlisle and did a double-take. "Wow. Where did he come from?"

Celeste laughed and addressed Carlisle, "You'll have to excuse Lyra. She's a little... outspoken at times."

I also found it hard to keep a straight face. Lyra glared at me and went on with her observations. "There's something... different about you. I just can't figure out what it is."

Celeste answered, "This is Carlisle. He's..." He seemed to struggle with the right words.

"Call me a 'vegetarian'." Carlisle smiled warmly.

Lyra tried to process what they were saying. From the looks of it, she wasn't getting very far. "I'll explain later," I whispered to her.

Then Carlisle finished his story. "Anyway, I realized that I could continue my life almost exactly how it had been before. Recently I found my calling as a doctor, I want to help people. So, I'm building a resistance to human blood to ready myself for schooling and one day a hospital."

"You lead an interesting life," I said.

He smiled. "I realize it is hard for others to believe. But for me it's the only way of life I want. It's.... easier that way."

I nodded. I remembered Theron sleeping at our castle. I felt on the edge of an answer to all of our problems, but I just couldn't think of it. The harder I thought, the more my mind drew blank. I decided to come back to the subject later. Instead, I listened as Celeste told our story.

Carlisle listened with obvious curiosity. I realized he was use to the savage, mindless killers of England. He wanted to know all about our almost sophisticated lifestyle.

Then the story came to Fabian. I had to fill in the parts about the night I found Theron because Celeste still did not know the whole story. Carlisle's gaze landed on me more often now, each time sympathetic. I looked away, not wanting his pity. "So, where is this Theron?" He asked.

I looked up. He was expecting me to answer. "He's at our home now."

This time it was Carlisle who was surprised, "You carry on the life of... our kind and still manage to live under the same roof as a _human?_"

When he put it that way, it seemed difficult. "It wasn't easy, but I have no intention of hurting him." I relaxed as Carlisle's eyes held understanding.

"I wish I could be so lucky as to find someone like your Theron," He said thoughtfully. "Someone I would consider a family member."

That was how he saw us. A family. I could tell he envied us for it, I could see how lonely the last few years had been for him. I waited a moment before asking, "Would you mind staying with us?" Maybe he could have the family he wanted.

both Lyra and Celeste looked expectantly at Carlisle. They wanted him to join us, too. "Do you really want me to join you?" He asked hesitantly.

Celeste nodded. "Yes, we would love to have you there!" Then he looked at the sky and added, "We must get going. It's getting light and our home is very far away." Indeed, sunrise seemed just a few hours away.

Carlisle stood and started running behind Celeste. "I'll stay, then. But I can only stay until I can live comfortably among humans. I must pursue my calling."

I worried about my Theron then. After all, I had no clue how much control this man had. "Just make sure you don't hurt Theron."

"Don't worry, I won't hurt the boy." He assured me. I hoped he was right.

Color melted the boring atmosphere sending panic through our small group. No matter how fast we went, the sun rose faster. I cursed the long distance between our recent hunting ground and home. Hopefully no one would be out this early.

Celeste looked up fearfully. "In minutes the sun will show over the hills," He warned. "We have to hurry."

I pushed as fast as I could go and the others followed suit. Everything started to look familiar. I saw our castle in the distance and tried to go faster.

A tiny sliver of light made its way for toward us. I willed my skin to stay plain and uninteresting, but the attempt was in vain. Our skin glowed lightly, then brightened each second we stayed outside.

I lengthened my stride, concentrating on going fast. I didn't pay attention to anything but the approachign castle, our safe haven. It must have only taken minutes, but to me it was an eternity before I was able to fling open the castle door. I walked in and fell to the ground with a relieved sigh. "We made it."

Next came Lyra. She laughed at the sight of me on the stone floor. "I hope no one saw us. I don't know what we would do if they came after us."

Celeste came in followed closely by Carlisle. Above us I heard a small noise. "It's Theron. He's awake," I explained looking up at where the sound had come from.

"He wakes way too early!" Lyra teased.

As I listened to the sound of Theron slowly making his way to us, Carlisle looked around him in awe. "You live here?"

Celeste shrugged, "It isn't as grand as a palace, but it's enough for the four of us. Well, five now."

Carlisle turned to Celeste. "You know, one day I'll have a home too. Preferably with a family of my own."

**This is how I see Carlisle in his early years. The story he was telling was all Stephenie Meyer's, I just borrowed it for my story and put it in my own words. **

**Please tell me if there is anything you have to say about the story. that means the good as well as the bad. I'm thinking about a time jump, what do you think? More reviews make me feel like I have an audience somewhere out there, which makes me want to write, so help me find a reason to continue. Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok, I don't think that many people are reading this story. If they are, they aren't letting me know that they want me to continue. So, I'm not going to abandon this story, but I'm going to wrap it up all in this chapter. I'll tell you what happens to all the characters after the last chapter.**

**If there are people that wanted me to write out what happens, I'm sorry. :) but, I have a lot of way better ideas, don't worry.**

Kinda Ch. 6

Of course, you know what happened to Carlisle. He stayed for a while, helping Lyra, Celeste, and Eloise. Then he left and eventually found the Volturi. He might have seen the three again while with the Volturi, that's when the two groups begin to clash.

**Zuri-** It turns out, Zuri was changed shortly after Celeste was. At first neither of them recognize each other, but when they do they decide to stay together. :)

**Theron-** He was turned when he was 15. Carlisle was around at the time. Zuri walked in to find a boy and couldn't control her thirst. She tried to attack Theron. Lyra, Celeste, and Carlisle tried to stop her while Eloise changed him. After he was changed, he thought of Eloise as a mother and would help her when she remembered Fabian. He has the power to cancel out all powers ( a little like Bella's, only all powers, not just mental stuff)

**Eloise-** She never truly got over Fabian. As hinted in the story, her appearance begins to change into the black-haired, moody vamp she is now. Her power changed so that the minds she slips into go insane, which is also hinted in the story.

**Lyra-** She went out hunting and found a lonely vamp in the woods. When they talk for a while, she decides to invite him back to her house. She was happy when she found him, no longer the only lonely vampire in the coven. His name is Soren and they have been together since.

**I know, the stories all end cheesily. But in the end, it makes it better. :) Be sure to check out the stories I've made. I'll be posting another soon! (trust me, it WILL be better!) **


End file.
